1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm rest for a seat of vehicles, and more particularly, to an arm rest for a seat of vehicles which includes an arm rest main body rotatably attached to a seat back frame of the vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, a vehicle seat 1 comprises a seat cushion 2, and a seat back 3 which is provided at a rear end portion of the seat cushion 2 via a reclining mechanism 5 so as to be tilted forwardly and rearwardly. A side portion of the seat back 3 is provided with an arm rest main body 7 which is swungably rotated around a pivot pin 9 provided on a support bracket 8.
However, in a structure where the support bracket 8 of the arm rest main body 7 has been provided on the seat back 3, a frame strength of the seat back 3 is much increased. For this reason, when an impact stress is applied, it is impossible to easily deform the seat back 3 of the vehicle seat 1 notwithstanding that the deformation of the seat back 3 is required. Further, in right and left sides of the seat back 3, the strength of a side where the support bracket 8 is provided is more increased than other strength of the other side of the seat back 3. For this reason, the strengths of the right side and the left side in the seat back 3 are not uniformly obtained. In other wards, the uniform deformation between the right and left sides in the seat back 3 is not obtained. Therefore, the comfortability for a person who sits on the seat is decreased.